crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Alone
Finally, the night I was waiting for. The night my parents left and I was home alone. "Alright Jake! We're leaving for the dinner party!" yelled Mom from the front door, "We won't be back until 4:00. Remember to lock the doors and do your chores. Oh, and nobody over!" Yeah right, tonight was my night to party. One hour later and my house is full of chicks of all kinds. I spotted my girlfriend, Amber, walking towards the fridge for a drink. "How's the party?" I asked. "Its uh great, anywhere quiet we could go," she replied. You know what this means. Four hours later and my house had cleared except for Amber, my friends, Austin, Emily, Brendan, and Zach, and my cousin, Hunter. We only had two hours before my parents got back, so we cleaned up. I walked into the kitchen and saw the sliding door was cracked open. I could have sworn I had closed it. "Hey guys! Did anyone open the back door?" I shouted. Everyone shouted back no, so I just closed it and went on. Amber called to me from the living room just a few feet away. "Oh my god! Jake, come look at this!" said Amber. Everyone came into the living room to look. "Ha, what's a used tampon doing in the VHS player!" said Emily. "Wait, where's Zach?" asked Austin. At that remark, we all shouted for Zach. No response. "I bet he's passed out somewhere," said Brendan. "Then we better go look for him," Hunter said. We all started wondering the house looking for him. Living room, no, hallway bathroom, no, kitchen, no, stairs... "What the Hell!" shouted Brendan. We all ran to inspect. There was a blood trail leading up to my bedroom and into my large closet. I cautiously approached my room and then the closet. "Jake are you freakin' insane!" whispered Hunter. I ignored the remark and opened the door. "Ha ha ha ha ha h!" laughed Zach. I reached for the lightswitch. "Zach you son of a bit-HOLY GOD!" yelled Austin. As the light filled the closet, we saw Zach hanging down from the ceiling, entrails everywhere—and his heart, taped to his chest, along with a tape recording of him laughing. "WHAT THE FU-" I yelled, but something hit my head and I blacked out. I woke up to fighting. I looked beside me to see Brendan's headless body along with Zach's empty body, and Amber's unconscious. I ran into the kitchen to see Hunter and Austin fighting a maniac with a kitchen knife. Emily was on the ground with multiple stab wounds. Austin had a long cut stretching from his left ear to down to his left elbow. I ran in and tackled the guy. "Take this mother fu-" I say as blood fills my mouth. He had stabbed me in the stomach. "NO!" screamed a now fully conscious Amber. Everything starts going black. Now here I am, about ready to be taken away. "So, you're the patients, friends, and family of Austin, Hunter, Emily and Amber; correct?" asked a suspicious looking doctor. "Yes," replied Hunter. "You do know he has killed three other patients, right? We found a knife on him after the third victim. We have also decided he will be taken to a new facility, one that more suits his 'illness'," said the Doctor. "May I see him?" asked Hunter. "Hmmm, Ok, wait here a moment while we move him," said the Doctor. When he is secured, Hunter walks in. After a bit of discussion on more of the why he did it, Hunter's time was up. As he was moved out to his cell, Hunter passes him. "Try not to lose this one," says Hunter, passing him a small but very serrated knife. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment